Pokefic 2
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Onto the Viridian Forest!


Pokemon Love Pt 2 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 3 days at each town/city exept for forests. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. Team Rocket has been disimbanded. 

Narrator: As we left Ash and his friends, they had just gotten to Viridian city, and were going through the Viridian forest. Ash: Come ON Misty! Misty: NO WAY! There are too many bugs in there! Don't forget the time we ran into those Beedrills! Ash: How could I forget? But don't worry Misty; There's no way I'm going to make that mistake again. Misty: Really? Ash: Absolutly. Brock: Uh, Misty, did you know that your standing about 1 foot away from a Beedrill nest? Misty goes pale and slowly looks to her right. We hear the sound of Beedrills working. With obvious effort, Misty turns and walks behind Ash just barely managing not to scream. Pikachu: Pika pi, pi ,pikachu. Pii... cha... (mayby we should moo...) Pikachu trails off as he sees a giant Beedrill hover up to Misty. Pikachu: Pika pi, pi ,pikachu,cha! (Beedrill, tap Misty on the shoulder several times, but don't get angry when she screams.) Beedrill: Bzzzz ZZZZ, bz bz bzb bzbzz. ( Give me the syrup after, and it's a deal.) Pikachu agrees, and Beedrill taps Misty's shoulder. Misty: Ash, just say something, don't just tap me! Ash: Uh, Misty; I'm over here. Misty: Then who's... As realization dawned on Misty, Pikachu started laughing, and gave the Beedrill the syrup. Misty: This was YOUR idea?!?!? Why you little rodent, when I get my hands on you there wont be enough to put in a coffin! With that, Misty proceeds to chase Pikachu around the forest with Ash and Brock in tow. Brock: Hey wait up! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaa! (Help meeeeeeeee!) Misty: Don't you dare help him, Ash; or our relationship's over! Ash: I was just running because a swarm of Beedrills are chasing us for more syrup! Misty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pikachu: Chaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Ahhhhhhhhhh!) As the Beedrill swarm approches, They hear a voice. Boy: Over here! Run into my cabin! Immidiatly oblidging, They run into the cabin. Ash looks around after the door's closed. He notices some patched over holes in the frame. Ash: Hey! Your the samuri guy we met on the way th Pewter our first time! Smauri: That is correct. I'm glad to see that you've made a new friend! And hopefully, you and Misty have gotten closer as friends and not enimies. Brock: You have no idea. (Chuckling) Pikachu: Pika, pika ,pika! (Ha, ha ,ha!) Samuri: Hey, aren't you the ex-Pewter city gym leader? Brock: Sure am! My dad came back to help with the family, so I could live my dream of becoming a pokemon breeder! Samuri: I've also heard that you are a great cook from the Beedrills. Brock: You can understand the Beedrills? Samuri: Of course! I've lived with them for so long, that I've begun to understand what they say. Ash: Cool! So can I! Misty: I thought we just under stood Pikachu. Ash: Nope. Once you understand Pikachu, you understand them all! Brock: So they share the same language, but because of their names, they speak it diferently to us! Pikachu: Pika,pi! (Right you are!) Samuri: We should spend the night here to give the beedrills a chance to calm down. Ash: Good idea! At night Ash and misty share a sleeping bag after eveyone's asleep. This gave Ash good chance to think about him and Misty. I guess I really do love her, ash thought. But what will I do on dates, what to get her for gi…fts. Ash just remembered that Misty had told them that her birthday would be just about the same time they get to Cerulean city. Ash silently got up without disturbing Misty to check to see if that voucher was still in his backpack. On his way to his pack, he ran into Samuri. Samuri: Getting' a snack like me? We can share the pie left over from dinner. Ash: Sounds tempting \, but I was just checking to see if I still have the bike voucher in my pack. I owe Misty a bike, and we'll be in Cerulean city about her birthday. Samuri: Ah, so you and Misty are an item now, eh? Ash: Stop thaaat! Yes we are, but please don't wink, nudge or otherwise imply that we were sleeping in the same bag to Pikachu. Samuri: Okay, but you're taking all the fun out of it Ash. In the morning Ash and co. get up to head to Pewter city. Misty: Mornin' Ash. Without really realizing it, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone looks at Ash and Misty. Ash: (Dazed) Well, ummmm, our relation ship is good. Ash finally made out. Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika, chaaa, pikachu! ( You can say more than that Ketchum!) When they come out of the cabin they see the lights of Pewter city. Misty: Finally! We're here! Brock: Hey Samuri, why don't you come with us while we're in Pewter? Samuri: I'd be glad to! As they checked into the hotel that they were staying in, Ash and Misty decided to stay and rest in their room that they shared. (Hint hint) 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Again, my e-mail is svsteve@adelphia.net E-mail me with suggestions/comments and if you can guess what they did! : ) 


End file.
